When the Fire meets the Ocean (Tomckie)
by CourierButterfly21
Summary: So, this is my fanfic about Tomckie (Tom x Jackie) since there's isn's much Tomckie fanfic out there i decide to make one, so here it is. My writing kinda sucked, ibut i hope y'all enjoy it, :) So, it would be a compilation of Tomckie fanfic that wrote by me, i will write more soon. In this fanfic, only focused at Tom and Jackie, Star and Marco wouldn't make any appearence.


The Demon Went To School

Tom stared at the building of Echo Creek Academy school in front of him, his face were cold, He thought any stuff about the school that he ever heard a bit.

King Dave patted his son shoulder, "I hope your first day at school goes well, Tom." He said, also stroke his son's hair.

"Yeah, I hope so…" Tom's tone sounded pesimmist.

"Hey, after school. You can just go home immediatly to Underworld," King Dave added.

Tom nodded, "Yeah, Dad."

"Okay, see you later after school." His dad entered the carriage, pillar of flame apppeared in the carriage and then dissappeared.

His three eyes stared at the building once more, he inhaled heavily, "Alright, here we go." Tom said in low tone, walking into the school building.

He walked in throughtout the hall. There's a lot of students over there, they taked each other, picking their stuff from locker untill some of them went to the classroom rushly.

_As far right now, no one insulting me,_ Tom thought, _Very good._

The demon looked around, untill his three-eyes saw a girl skating with her cyan-colored skateboard, wavy blonde short haired, it has aqua streak in her hair, cute freckles decorate her cheeks, has mint-green eyes. The girl wearing green and white shirt and short blue pants, seh has orange seashell necklace. The girl past in front of Tom, she stopped skating, taking her skateboard and went to her locker.

_Wow, she is… amazing… _Tom thought, he approaced the girl who still picking her books from locker.

Tom stroke his neck slowly, felt nervous to meet this girl, he thinking what would if this girl suprised with his appreance since Tom was a Prince of The Underworld.

"Uhh… H-hey…" Tom greets nervously.

The girl turned, see red hot spiky-haired boy, has three red eyes, one on his brow, using eyeliner, has a pair of horn, also has pointed nose and ears, the most obvious feature on the boy was his violet-colored skin.

"Oh, hey," The girl greeted back, with smile in her lips.

"You're… not suprised… with my appreance?" Tom astonisned, "I'm not a human,"

The girl giggled, "Of course you're not. You are a demon, Janna ever told me about demon's charateristic, and now. I just meet one of them in front of me."

"Okay," Tom grinned a bit, "Anyway, my name is Thomas Draconius Lucitor, you can call me Tom," The demon giving his hand, bit trembling.

"Thomas? Hey! My last name also Thomas too, oh. Name's Jackie Lynn Thomas, call me Jackie." Jackie shaking Tom's hand, felt some warmth on the the devil's palm.

After that, she stared Tom, "You must be those new student, right? I heard some rumours about you,"

"Yeah… Kinda…" Tom said in low tone.

There's a laughter noise from three teens on other side Tom and Jackie, both turned their head.

"Hey, Jackie. What do you talk about with that Weirdo? His horn?" said the buzz-cut guy.

"Yeah, I want to know the function of that horn," The big teen laughing.

"Hey dude! Did you just painted your body and dressed up like demon? The baseball cap guy said.

Tom's eardrums can't take anymore their insults, his hand clenched, so the teeth does, he approached them with heavy step. The teens went silent and moving backwards slowly.

"Tom, calm down. They're always being like that, even to me." Jackie put her arm on his shoulder.

The demon doesn't care what does Jackie said, flames covered his both hand, "You…!"

Before finishing his line, school bell rang, peoples who still in hall went rushly to their own class, included the bullies.

"Hey! Don't run! I'm not done yet-"

"Cut it out, Tom! We have to go to class now!" Jackie grab his hand and drag him to their class.

Tom breath heavily, Jackie keep dragging him.

When they arrive in the class, the students has been sit down in their chair, Jackie went to her chair in right behind third row, she put her stuff on her table

In her left, there's an empty chair, Tom sit at the chair, later there's a 40 years old teacher woman entered the classroom, and galnce at the entire class. Her eyes darted at Tom.

"Ah, the new student I see, why don't you introduce yourself to another?" said the teacher.

The demon standing up, his legs trembled, but he keep moving, his pointy ears could hear some student's whispers, Tom swallowed saliva, when he arrive in front of class, his face become sweaty.

"Hi…" Tom smiled, his smile kinda stiff, "I'm Tom Lucitor… Prince from Underworld… nice to meet you," Then he grinned.

Several students were whispered, the rest remain silent, while Jackie only smiled and raise a thumb up.

The demon eyes gazed at Jackie, make himself comfortable.

"You can sit down now," The teacher said.

"Ok, Miss-"

"Skullnick," The teacher answered.

Tom nodded, he went back to his chair and sit back.

"Hey," A long haired girl callling him, "are you really a demon?"

"It is hot in Underworld?" A guy in glasses also asked.

Several students begin giving lot of question to Tom, the demon felt unsettled with those question, but actually. He want to answer it one by one.

"Everyone! Silence!" Miss Skullnick Shouted.

The entire class went silent.

"Oh, please. Why y'all want to know about this demon guy, he seems ordinary to me," A girl with beanie hat exclaimed.

"You also be quiet, Janna." Miss Skullnick warned.

Janna didn't say anything.

_So, this girl named Janna? _Tom thought looked a bit at Janna.

The teacher started to write something at the chalkboard, she stopped and glanced the entire class, "Alright, class. We will continued what we learned yesterday," told Miss Skullnick

Everyone grabbing their book, including Tom, despise he was freshmen. He keep writing what Miss Skullnick explained. While he writing, Tom looked at the window, there's a mysterious figure peeking right behind at plant slot, Tom squinted, the figure was gone, he raised one of his eyebrow.

"Tom!" Miss Skullnick calling the demon.

Tom looked up again, "Oh, sorry." He focused at his book.

_Is that they? But they might be still in the class right? _Tom thought.

After that, the students having lunch break at cafeteria, To tried to find some table, but he still felt uncomformtable with other students around him.

"Hey, Tom! Over here!" Jackie called.

Tom looked to other side, he saw Jackie waving her arm, There's only her and Janna in that table where they having lunch, the demon decided to approach the table, he still could hear some students whispering about him.

After arriving, he sit down between Jackie and Janna, he blushed because he have to sit between two girls that he haven't know very well.

"Wow," Janna slapped Tom's shoulder, "I don't expected a demon like you will going to school,"

The demon stroke his shoulder that Janna slapped, looked into Janna. "You must be Janna, Jackie's friend that know some stuff… about me…"

"Of course, I've been read book about Underworld things, I always interested with mysterious, weird, creepy and… came from other world," Janna said in creepy tone, make Tom raised his eyebrows.

Tom eat his lunch, munch it and swallow it.

"Anyway, Tom." Jackie still chew her lunch, "Is this first time you attending school?"

Tom stop eating, glanced at her. "Yeah, that's right. I was told by my father, even my mother support this idea. Actually I don'really wanted this, but dad insisted, we almost fight each other until my mom step in, I lose and then my dad registered me to Echo Creek Academy," He put his food, chew and swallow it, "And that's how I could be here.

Jackie and Janna nodded.

"You're prince of Underworld, right?" Janna exclaimed, "Why you don't feeel confindence with school's environment? I thought with your nobelty you could vanquish girl's heart."

Hearing that word, Tom went silent, stroke his left arm gently, "Uhh that's because…"

"You don't want to looks sniffish, right?" Janna assumed.

He haven't answer yet, then there's laughter, Tom looked into the bullies that was from across the table. Tom frowned when his eye stared at them, his teeth clenched, his hand kneaded.

"I didn't know if those guy with horn was a prnice of the 'Underworld' " The baseball cap guy said.

"The rumor is real? I thought it was a joke!" The big teen chimed in

"If he was a prince, why he spending his time in this place while he could having fun in his own place?" the buzz-cut added.

Tom snarled, he really wanted to beat their butt using his fire power, but he tried to resist it, he shooked to Janna and Jackie.

"Okay," Tom said eventually, "I want to know more but you girl, especially you, Jackie."

"Of course, I love to skateboarding and enjoying beach sceneries," Jackie said.

"Usually I like to read myth and legend books dan doing some kind of mythical rituals," Janna added.

Tom smiled, he felt relaxed a bit because he could having chat with human like them, tried to ignore about those bullies.

A paper scraps hit Tom's head, his eyes filled with the fierce, trying to find the culprit, the demon looked into the bullies, they were whistling.

Tom stand up, growled and approach them.

"Uhh… Tom…?" Jackie called.

Fire come out from Tom's fist, even his body, the bullies were trembled, Tom's growl getting intense, forehead frowned, he lift his both hand into the air, ready to throw it at them.

"I'LL BURN YOU BODY TO DEATH!" Tom shouted, make peoples in cafeteria terrified.

Before Tom throw his fireball, a burst of fire extinguisher's powder hit him, the fire that wrap his body extingguished, now the powder covered him.

Everything went silent, the demon glanced into Jackie who holding the fire extingguisher, there's Janna beside her. "This is Janna's idea." Jackie exclaimed.

Tom looked around, some of students were whispered, while the bullies still remain silent, then Tom running from the cafeteria.

"Dang, he escaping, come on. Janna." Jackie said, they tried to chase Tom.

They found Tom running into opened locker, the entering it, Jackie and Janna come over to the locker where Tom hiding.

"Hey, Demon Dude! That's not your locker," Janna said.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Tom shouted.

Jackie sighed, she go foward in front of locker, seeing Tom from locker's small ventilation, "Tom, we so sorry. We don't have meant to embarassed you in front of peoples, we afraid you burning entire school and you parents would be dissapointed,"

Tom went silence, letting those words entering his eardrum.

"You might be a prince of Underworld who struggle to not being cocky, I'm sure you never have any friends in this school, right?"

_That's right, I haven't make any friends yet, even I just knowning bit about Jackie and Janna. _Tom thought.

"So," Jackie continued, "are you gonna stay in those locker until school over?"

Silence filled the air, few moments later, the locker door eventually open. Tom stepped slowly to Jackie, he stared at those girl.

"Good, no need to afraid now," Jackie smiled.

The demon also smiled even kinda vague.

"So, are we gonna continuing our lunch or what? The luchtime almost over," Janna informed.

Tom looked at the floor, "I afraid they saying stupid about me,"

"Don't worries, me and Janna on your side, yeah right, Janna?"

The beanie hat girl nodded, "Yep,"

Jackie hold Tom's hand, Tom felt something spread from those girl's hand, Tom's face looks red.

"Come on," Jackie said.

School's bells rang loudly filled the emptiness of school hall, entire students from differents classes going out, so are Tom's class, he went out alongside with Jackie and Janna.

"I'm going home right now, can't wait to reading those mysterious book again," Janna looked at both Jackie and Tom, "See ya!" she walked so fast. Leaving Tom and Jackie, the girl waved her hand, Tom only saw Janna getting more far away.

"Anyway, Tom." She looked at Tom, "Do you have any plan after this school?"

The demon shooked, "I just want to go home to laying down on my bed, this place very hasteful for me,"

"All right…" Jackie said, "You sure don't want to come with me?"

_Should I refuse her offer? I'm want to go home ASAP, but this girl so… pretty, never see any girl like her before_. Tom thought.

"Hello? Tom? Do you hear me?" Jackie called, waving her hand in front of Tom's face.

The demon realized, he grinned. "O-oh, yeah. Actually I…"

Jackie tried to read Tom's expression,his face blushes, she smirked. "I'm sure you want to go home sooner, but you actually hesitant to come, right?"

Tom rubbed his face, "Alright, I confess it…I'm too doubt to reject your offer from girl like you, Jackie."

Jackie giggled, "Ha, I knew it, if you want to, I'll take you to Stop & Slurp, I'll buy you some food and drink, I'm sure you will like it,"

"So, what food and drink you mean?"

"You'll know if you come with me," Jackie smiled, "Your thought?"

Tom sighed, "Ok, I'll come with you,"

"Good! Give me a minute," Then Jackie goes to her locker, picking the skateboard and two same helmets, she gave one of it to Tom, Tom looked at the purple-colored helmet with seashell symbol on left side.

Tom seeing Jackie has wearing her helmet, the girl turn her head, her stare make Tom's three-eyes wided and his face blushed, Tom gazed at the cute freckles under Jackie's eyes.

"Uhh…Tom?"

"Eh? Y-yes, I'll wear it now," Tom wore the helmet, "Done," he gave awkward thumb up.

"Don't forget to put the straps, so your helmet won't fall," Jackie told.

Tom put the strap.

"Good, now follow me," Jackie walked into outside of school, Tom follwed her from behind. After arrive in outside, Jackie put her skateboard on surface, and hop into the skateboard.

"Ok, Tom. Get in,"

Tom looked at the those four-wheeled cyan-colored board, he stared at Jackie, then looked at the skateboard again.

"Uhh, I'm not sure that thing could fit two peoples," Tom pointed at the skateboard.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Just get in, dude."

The demon gulped, he eventually stepped into the skateboard and hold into Jackie's waist.

"Done? Hold tight!" Jackie push her skateboard with her left foot, the skateboard moving forward, Tom shuddered, still hold on Jackie's waist but firmly and carefully.

"Don't worry, I guaranteed we won't fall," Jackie exclaimed.

Tom sighed.

From the bushes near school, a mysterious figure saw two teens sliding on the skateboard, there's platinum blond haired girl and a demon boy.

"Huh, I thought those boy were alone, he's with someone," the Mysterious Figure said, "Gonna tell boss right now,"

They still sliding on the sidewalk, afternoon sky accompany both, now Tom getting used with the skateboard, even with other people. But he still shocked bit when the skateboard trembled.

The demon gazed at the girl's hair, Echo Creek's wind stroke her hair, Tom amazed with it, the thing that more amaze him was the aqua streak on her left of the hair.

"Uhh… Jackie?" Tom called.

"Yeah?" Jackie responded, her left foot stepped on sidewalk to pushed the skateboard.

"Your hair…there's aqua streak…where it come from?"

Jackie giggled hearing that question, she glanced at Tom, "The aqua streak grow naturally when I was around 12 years old, cool isn't it? Maybe came from my mom genetic,"

"Wow, I must saying…" Tom gulped, "that's makes you… pretty,"

The last word doesn't heard into Jackie's eardrum, "Huh? What do you say?"

Tom bitting his lip, "You're…" but his view change over in front, there's a goat-headed creature, wearing black-torn robe with bloodstain on it, one of his eyes was blood red. Tom stunned and point on that creature. "Jackie! Watch out!"

Jackie turned her head, she also saw that creature, suprised. She brake her skateboard, "Tom, jump!"

Tom jumped and Jackie completely stopped her skateboard right before she crashed into the goat creature, Jackie picked up her skateboard and come near to Tom.

"Well…well…well, looks like the demon prince just dating with a human before going home, huh?" The goat-creature said in cynical tone.

Tom put off his helmet, "Listen, we're not dating, Hallitor. And what the hell you want from me?"

"Ah, you know that I'm here to hunt you down and kidnap you, so I can force your parents would give their kingdom to me," Hallitor told.

"Oh really?" Tom folded his arm "Where's your henchmen? You can't catch me without their help,"

"Ah, I forget," Hallitor snapped his finger.

Various weird creature emerge from any directions jumped into where Tom and Jackie standing.

Tom avoided and catched Jackie at same time, the Hallitor's henchmen crashed each other until collapse.

Hallitor facepalmed, "You fools! Get those demon boy!"

Hallitor's henchmen rise up and chasing Tom, Tom stand and steady, both of his hand set on fire.

Behind of him, Jackie looked at the weird creatures goes after them, the girl shuddered. "Can you tell who are they?"

"I'll tell you later, stay here."

A monster with deer skull mask move forward and swing his sword, Tom ducking and jump, punching right on those monster's face, sent him to the air.

Jackie gazed with amazed expression, until horned bear creature gripping her from behind, Jackie struggled, "Tom!"

Tom already taken care two another henchmen, he heard Jackie yelled, glanced behind him. His eyes saw Jackie being captured by horned bear creature, the demon jaw's dropped. He saw the girl's skateboard lying around near them.

"Jackie! Pass me your skateboard!"

Jackie know what he mean, she stepped her right foot on the skateboard and slid it onto Tom, when the skateboard arrived to the demon, he picking up and directly jumped to the horned bear, swing it to the creature head, the horned bear groaned in pain. Dropping Jackie off his grip, then Tom kicked him.

"You ok, Jackie?" Tom giving the skateboard to Jackie.

"I'm ok, thank you very much." Jackie answered, got her skateboard back.

Other four Hallitor's henchmen charging toward them, the fire covering his hand again "Stay here, I'll take care them."

The demon run towards them, beating them by kicking the faces, uppercut punch to kick up the crotch.

One of the henchmen that was two-headed lizard fallen near Jackie, the lizard try to rise up, Jackie hit both of the lizard's head quickly with her skateboard until fainted.

Tom panted, fire from his hand goes out, Hallitor's henchmans lying around him, he glared to Hallitor with furiously mind and narrow eyebrow, his teeth clenched,

"I'm impressed that you can beat my henchmen, Prince Tom Lucitor," Hallitor said in cold tone.

"Better you back off or else!" Fire appears on his hand.

"Alright, alright." Hallitor stepping abck and creating a portal using his scissor, "Alright, boys! Let's go back to our place! We'll see later, Prince Tom,"

The henchmens entering the potal, even there's some of them need to carried because can't walk properly. After everyone get in, Hallitor's turn to enter the portal, after he entered it, the portal dissapeared.

Tom relieved, he aprroached Jackie, "I hope they don't hurt you a little bit,"

"Don't worry, Tom, I'm fine." Jackie smiled, "Anyway, are we gonna go to Stop & Slurp or not?"

"Of course we are, you're planned it, right?" Tom grinned.

"Ok," Jackie put her skateboard, she stepped in, "Get in, Tom."

Tom picked up his helmet and wear it again, he stepped into Jackie's skateboard and hold onto her waist.

They arrived in Stop & Slurp at afternoon, Tom prefer to wait in outside of building, he leaned in the wall, his three eyes looked at Echo Creek's afternoon skies, about 10 minutes later, the minimarket door slid, Tom turned his head, seeing Jackie brought two red-colored drinks and two tube-shaped foods, she approached Tom and giving one of the food and drink.

"Here, enjoy it,"

Tom receive it, the first he consume was the food, the bite those food, "Hmm, it's so delicious, what's the name?"

"It's called burrito," Jackie answered, she bite her burrito, then drink her own. "Try the beverage, it's so freshing."

After swallowed his burrito, Tom drank the beverage until half empty, "I already know if this thing was a soda… but different,"

"Yep, It's called soda freeze, cold and tasty," Jackie eat her burrito again, "Anyway, Tom. I want to know about them"

"You mean Hallitor and his henchmen?" Tom stared at Jackie, "They are just a bunch of troublemaker in Underworld, they used to attacking my castle and messed up my kingdom."

"I thought Underword alreadyy messd up,"

"Hey, it isn't what you think, Jackie. The Underwolrd is organized kingdom, it don't looks like hell litteraly, the inhabitants also friendly,"

Jackie nodded, she finished her burrito and drink a bit of her beverage, "Maybe you can take me to your kingdom to know more about your world,"

"Sure, I'll take you there someday," Tom smiled.

The girl stopped drink, "Hey, Tom. What did you say while on our way to Stop & Slurp?"

The demon rubbed his neck, "Uhh, you're… pretty…"

Jackie glanced at him, "Aww, I can't believe someone would say that thing to me, and the guy who said it was a demon prince and he standing right on me now," She smiled and blushed a bit.

Tom hid his face, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks beacuse of Jackie's word.

"It seems you're closed person, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But actually, I used to met with other girl, but I don't felt confidence…" Tom gazed at the afternoon skies that filled with orange colour, make him smiled once more

Jackie glanced at Tom for awhile, she smiled. She also stared at the sky, enjoying the beauty of Echo Creek's afternoon skies, they didn't forget to finish their food and drink.

The Hallitor's henchmens just heal their wounds after those battle, Hallitor stared unhappily, his teeth clenched, felt want to bite those losers, he turned around and looked at Underworld kingdom thourgh the window.

"You might be win this time, Lucitor. But we'll rip and tear you apart and so your kingdom," Hallitor growled.

.


End file.
